


【A3!／万紬】初雪

by Yuki_guo



Series: A3!／萬紬 [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際遊戲人物無關＋噗浪的點文，tag是雪結果我記成初雪了！（爆
Relationships: 万紬, 萬紬
Series: A3!／萬紬 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572190
Kudos: 2





	【A3!／万紬】初雪

攝津萬里看過很多不同面貌的月岡紬。

第一次遇見的冬天，他們正為了劇團的未來而煩惱著，共同努力的目標是讓自己所處的劇團能夠延續。月岡紬對戲劇的熱忱從進團的第一天便表露無遺。然而那時候的攝津萬里或許是還沒成熟，或許是未見到這個世界的廣闊、也仍未清楚自己的渺小，儘管已經經歷過秋組公演，也不曾想過能夠這麼深刻思考戲劇的每一個細節。  
月岡紬能夠成為他在戲劇上的導師，那年深冬的攝津萬里單純地這麼想。

＊

隔年的春天，他們將彼此定義為朋友。在櫻花飛揚的天鵝絨街道，他們會並肩前往喜歡的咖啡廳，聊聊學校或戲劇的事。攝津萬里喜歡和月岡紬相處的那種感覺－－舒服的、緩慢的、悠然的。他可以不必隱瞞地說出自己的世界觀，在別人看來高大又傲慢的想法，卻因為同是滿開劇團的一員、同為組長，而像是順口的拿鐵一樣能夠順利下嚥。  
他知道月岡紬能夠理解他。

＊

夏天與秋天像是被奪去了記憶，整個時間軸模糊不清，部分的事情卻又明瞭到攝津萬里想要揮去也無法。  
種種刻意的相遇、令人心跳失序的相觸，或是那人稱讚自己衣著的柔軟聲嗓都歷歷在目，彷彿昨日才剛發生一般。攝津萬里想他是陷入了名為月岡紬的沼澤，卻無可自拔地只想被那樣冰涼的指尖給碰觸。

攝津萬里在夏夜時分遠望模糊不清的海平線，赤腳被冰涼的海水給打溼，半陷入軟綿的沙灘中。身旁是月岡紬閉上雙眼，以肌膚感受著海風的身影，半透明的、好似隨時都會消失一般。他情不自禁的伸手觸碰對方單薄的肩膀，月岡紬被嚇得抖了一下肩膀，靛藍色的雙眸在夜空中閃爍著星屑，攝津萬里無法挪開視線，卻也收不回手。

「萬里くん？」

那人過分好看的紅潤雙唇喊出了他的名字，而他卻全然沒有自己回應了什麼的記憶。攝津萬里只知道，戀情的種子在那天終於被埋下，只待開花的那日到來。

秋季讓翠綠被染上了橘紅，而白天的時間被縮短，攝津萬里卻意外地不討厭。大概是因為他記得月岡紬曾經說過，秋天很適合他。  


他沒有問原因。

或許是因為自己是秋組隊長、是在秋天出生的孩子，他並沒有試圖深想更精確的、更富有意義的理由，畢竟真正的理由只要月岡紬清楚便已足夠。  
月岡紬看著站在楓樹底下，微風吹過而抓不住樹枝尾梢的男孩，只覺得帶有涼爽秋意那樣的氣息是最屬於攝津萬里的，他桀驁不馴，卻同時懂得謙遜，就像秋天混雜了夏天的熱鬧，同時也為平靜而寂寥的冬天做準備。  
一抹紅從天飄下，左右搖曳著落在攝津萬里的頭頂，月岡紬淺淺得笑了起來，對於男孩的疑惑，他只是笑彎了眼，伸手把那片楓葉給拿下來，沒有預測到的過近距離讓攝津萬里的耳根染上一片嫩紅，月岡紬把靜靜躺在手心的楓葉輕輕吹去，擒著一抹了然的微笑心想。

－－那樣欲蓋彌彰的害羞神情，與滿天的秋葉十分適合。

＊

冬季的初雪落在月岡紬的鼻尖上時，攝津萬里才真正意識到冬天已經來臨。但那微小的念頭稍縱即逝，被月岡紬帶著涼意的唇瓣給融化，最後只剩幾乎沒有留下痕跡的透明水滴。

在這個冷冽的冬天，他們成了彼此心中重要的人。

鼻尖濕濕的感覺因為過近的距離而貼在面頰上，讓攝津萬里有種被小狗的鼻子碰到的錯覺。

「在笑什麼？」

柔和的聲線緩慢地飄盪落地，消散在他們鞋尖相抵的地面。攝津萬里雙手捧上了對方凍紅的臉龐，彎著眼笑得露出了牙，再次碰上了軟綿得不可思議的紅唇。

「只是覺得，今年大概會是個暖冬吧。」

＊

攝津萬里看過很多不同面貌的月岡紬。  
但彷彿米凱爾落至人間一般、在冬季雪沫中展翅向前的月岡紬，是他心中戀人最美好的樣子。

**Author's Note:**

> 早午晚安，這裡是細胞！  
> 這是很久以前噗浪的點文，因為場次趕稿關係拖了好久不好意思TDT  
> 本來兩篇點文都只有要寫小段子，結果不小心就變成完整文章了（嗯  
> 明明tag是雪但四季都寫了，還在秋季卡住感謝暮雪救援！  
> 也沒想到自己會寫這麼多次萬紬，如果不嫌棄就太好了～


End file.
